Teela
Teela is a pygmy and a character in the Pocket God Comics. She is a member of Sun's unidentified tribe of female pygmies. Physical Description Teela is a short female pygmy. Her eye and hair color are brown and has two pigtails that is held together with two very small bones. She also has a few hairs that stick out. Her teeth have a gap in between the first two on the top of her jaw (like Booga). She wears a long leaf skirt and a leaf top. She also wears rectangular glasses that are more advanced than Klik's. Overall, Teela's height is what mostly seperates her from other pygmies. While she appears slightly shorter than the rest of the girls, the boy pygmies of Tribe Ookga Chaka seem to be about a head taller than her. Personality Teela is a true pygmy of science; unlike Klik, her counterpart, she does not hold any belief in the gods and has instead dedicated her life to the advancement of her tribe scientifically. There are many similarities between them, as she is very smart and considers intellect to be the most important attribute in life, and she also does tend to talk a lot-though her usual topic is scientific rather than having to do with divine influence. On the other hand, Klik is respected and indeed leads his tribe, while Teela is looked down upon and teased by hers. Despite this, she remains one of the most capable female pygmies and is most likely the main reason they have survived as long as they have. Teela is shown to have great engineering skills, being able to build an entire hut full of strange scientific supplies and safely remove the laser from the Laser Shark. Among her inventions are her pygmy ray pack, which is much like a backpack that has a pair of retractable fins, and is used to maneuver underwater while pursuing the shark. This also demonstrates great bravery and loyalty to her tribe, along with being able to take action under pressure, which is yet another similarity between her and Klik. She is hinted to have a passion for grammar, writing and the alphabet as stated on her Pygmy Profile in the Bolt Creative blog. Relationships Klik When Linsee accidentally kills her with a laser, Klik was shown to have extremely strong feelings of grief and heartbreak, suggesting that they are very close. He also wants to do anything for her, as shown in Issue 22 when Teela loses all of what she built. Also, as the issues progresses, she begins to become dubious of Klik's decisions and reveals to have suspicion to some of his plans. Klak She somehow starts to support with his statements and increases her concerns with him, as she brought up about his disappearance to Klik. Linsee She shows concern over Linsee's drinking habits by attaching a "fermenated coconut milk ankle bracelet" to stop her from drinking. This shows she cares for Linsee's wellbeing Trivia *Her favorite food is "lichens with six-foot palm fronds on the side". Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pygmies Category:Females